youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BryanCinemas
Bryan (age 16), better known online as BryanCinemas is a English YouTuber mostly known for his Gaming videos. Bryan has over 800 subscribers as of October, 2018. History * Bryan joined YouTube in September, 2015. * On September 26, 2015 Bryan uploaded his first video. * On December 28, 2015 Bryan uploaded his most viewed video with over 16,700 views as of October 7, 2016. Upload Milestones * Bryan uploaded his 5th video on October 3, 2015. * Bryan uploaded his 10th video on October 17, 2015. * Bryan uploaded his 25th video on December 3, 2015. * Bryan uploaded his 50th video on December 27, 2015. * Bryan uploaded his 75th video on January 24, 2016. * Bryan uploaded his 100th video on April 26, 2016. * Bryan uploaded his 125th video on May 25, 2016. * Bryan uploaded his 150th video on July 29, 2016. List Of Vlog Videos This list includes all of the Vlog videos Bryan has uploaded as of October 7, 2016. * Halloween Whooper Review W/My Brother * Day In A Life Of BryanCinemas 10/8/15 #1 Thanks For 80 Subs * Zhidong N USB Wired Controller For Windows/Android/PS3 Unboxing * Face To Facecam * Time Traveling With BryanCinemas: Volcano pH experiments 2014-2015 Friends And Collaborations * Goosey * DEdragnz gaming * RamArtz * Th3OnlyLoneWolf * ImNotBryan * Rue * Renic * Gifted Flucs YouTubers Infernus Has Featured In His Shout Out Sunday Series Shout Out Sunday #1 # ps3 Fiery Clan # Oddisee # Fiery Zoom # ScootGames # Machoman_Plays # Cool Mystic # Antony Ponce Shout Out Sunday #2 # Fsk #1 # Fact Dreamz # Lonely Sniper # The Crossmappers # Machoman_Plays # ps3 Fiery Clan # Cool MisTic Shout Out Sunday #3 # Predator 19134 # Vfatal-_-Actions # WolfModding_Team # Machoman_Plays # xZhk_Chaotic # Cool Mistic # Fiery Clan Shout Out Sunday #4 # ChaseFx # CyberonicGMC # Cool MisTic # OG Storm # OMG SKILZ # Stows jr # Krazy-Kool # Its Tedz # Sledge # Thrust Rival Shout Out Sunday #5 # Dsr-Gaming # Cool MisTic # Dagron Tv # Fiery Sniping # Jokke Sniping # Kn71 Sweg # pay10-G FTW # Ricky Da Gamer # Ryn Kuzzi # xXAlien GamersXx # Sledge # Yino Shout Out Sunday #6 # Th3OnlyLoneWolf # The Crossmappers # GhostSweat # Lazy Leaps # Ragoonz Plays # Its Rezzi # MagZ Uprising Shout Out Sunday #7 # Cobra xLegends # FAZE VOLTAGE # Its MisTic # Ovrall # Fiesta # Hinz Goosey # Thayid Wilson SLqW Sniping Shout Out Sunday #7.1 # MagZ Goosey # Project DreamZ # IRueFeeds # TxmpFFA # Zeonex # Machoman_Plays # oOptionz # Th3OnlyLoneWolf # Thayid Wilson # FSK #1 # AwYc Shadow # ClipZ Xenos # Cryptiic Nizzy # Young MigoTv Shout Out Sunday #9 # Renic # Goosey Shout Out Sunday #10 # Ninjaslayer3000 Games Shout Out Sunday #11 # Stealthy Cactus Shout Out Sunday #12 # Cool Mystic # RamArtz # oJCo Official Shout Out Sunday #13 ReplayCinemasFTW # Machoman_Plays # Sladger # zWaves Shout Out Sunday #14 # Th3OnlyLoneWolf # Arise Flapieya # Machoman_Plays # The CoDCrafter # RamArtz # Cool Mystic # ReplayCinemasFTW Shout Out Sunday Remastered #1 # Havoc HD Shout Out Sunday Remastered #2 # Military Toughguy YouTubers That Inspired Bryan To Become A YouTuber * IReapZz * TPGDarknesss * vDevour * Obey Ember * Jbr666isH * xXPerryHXx * AcogIV * FaZe Bloo Trivia * Bryan has a brother. * Bryan doesn't watch or play any sports. * Bryan's goal is to reach 1,000 subscribers by December, 2016. * As of October 7, 2016 Bryan is the 1,741,849th most subscribed YouTuber in the world according to Sociablade.com. Bryan's Former YouTube Channel Logos BryanCinemas 4.jpg BryanCinemas 5.jpg BryanCinemas 2.jpg BryanCinemas 3.jpg External Links * Bryan's 2nd YouTube channel Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers